


Coldest Winter

by Squarepeg72



Series: Tis the Season [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Second War with Voldemort, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Oliver and Marcus struggle with their lost love and the fall out of the war neither wanted. Can they find each other and their love again?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dramione84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/gifts).



> Special thank you to @Dramione84 for the inspiration. This is meant to be a companion to her The Ties That Binds story.
> 
> Music: Coldest WInter by Pentatonix, Ain't No Sunshine by Bill Withers, Silver Lining by The Hurts

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33709772735/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Staring out  
He sees skeletons passing for trees  
Cold wind bites through his coat  
Exhaustion beats through his body

Staring out  
He watches skeletons pass for memories  
Cold wind bites through his hair  
Exhaustion beats through his head

Reaching out  
He fingers the thin band  
Leather links to brighter memories  
Regret beats at his chest

Reaching in  
He touches the thin cover  
Leather links to beloved memories  
Regret beats at his back

Looking forward  
He holds on to the past  
Words spoken in fear and love  
Loneliness beats on his heart

Looking back  
He let's go of the past  
Words not spoken for fear and love  
Loneliness beats in his mind

Walking in  
He finds traces of his love  
Jumpers left by hasty departure  
Scents linger from his dreams

Walking out  
He drops traces of his love  
Scraps found in hasty searches  
Scents linger in his dreams

Staring out  
He searches for a feathered messenger  
Echos of a past wishing to be repeated  
Messages sent not expecting replies

Staring out  
He spots a feather messenger  
Echos of the past visiting his present  
Messages sent receiving replies

Reaching out  
He touches the vision before him  
Owl feathers ruffle silently  
Words he never thought to see

Reaching in  
He touch the book in his pocket  
Owl feathers ruffle in the wind  
Words he never expected

Looking forward  
He walks into an uncertain future  
Powder flies as he whispers  
Hopes and fears chasing through his mind

Looking back  
He wanders the empty rooms  
Powder flies as he turns  
Hopes and fears race through his body

Walking in  
He touches everything he wanted  
Faces close as a whisper  
Moments never to be forgotten

Walking out  
He touches everything he needs  
Faces nestled together  
Moments to be treasured

Breathing in  
He watches his love sleep  
Breathing out  
He dreams of their future

Drawn together  
They hold on to each other  
Drawn apart  
They step back to the real world

Reaching in  
He touches the leather cover  
Reaching out  
He touches the leather band

Stepping back  
He enters the floo  
Stepping forward  
He kisses him one last time

Promising forever  
He drops the powder  
Promising forever  
He walks out the door


End file.
